Life of Mistakes
by jacobsjordan
Summary: Post Hogwarts. This part has Harry and Ron. The next part will have Hermione. Life what has happen and what will happen? Please R/R!!! ::makes a puppy face:: Note: Is on a hold for the time being.
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: I know I haven't posted in a while. Ok in a long time. But lets say problems like to find me and pester me. For example, school, homework, activities, and hardly any computer time, you get the idea, right. This story would not have been here for a while if it weren't for me, who decided to write this story in class(s). This story contains many errors, but I don't have time to fix them. Major cliffhanger or not!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter books. I don't know what I own since I wrote this before I wrote the story.  
  
Life Full of Mistakes  
By: Minzzer  
  
Takes place after Hogwarts. You will find out how many years later on.  
  
  
  
Walking down the street, Harry wondered what happen all these years. Everything was perfect, why, why did the black, dark void have to land on us, Ron, Hermione, and me. While Harry was walking around sulking, the mass crowd of people were thinking way deep inside their head. Doesn't he look familiar, but I can't think of who he is. The mass crowd just couldn't place who he was not even one of them could. Harry's appearance had changed drastically, since after all the misery had landed over the threesome. His face now pale and his hair still flying in all directions were longer and covered his lightning bolt scar. His face had a sad kind of look and his eyes had no hope in them.  
  
He long disappeared from the publics' eye so if anyone noticed him no one would believe their eyes. He was no longer the boy who lived, Quidditch star, and defender of the Wizarding World in his eyes. All he was in his eyes was a failure, a person who missed his stop of his future, and a person who has no life left in him.   
  
As he walked, Harry saw the new shops and some of the old. Oh how he missed his younger years as he watched the children run in and out of the shops. The children all happy and glad, it all reminded him of his past and how much fun he had. Yes, the fun he had, but couldn't hold onto. The fun he could no longer share with his friends, the fun that had no longer existed, the fun, in a way, had burned out. His memories kept coming back to haunt him. They allowed him not to be able to start a new life. They left him where he could not go to the future or the past, a place where no life existed. There was only him, only him, only him. Those thoughts kept on going through his head. He just could not stop thinking of those thoughts. The memories were filled with fights, cries, screams, and those looks that killed your inner soul.   
  
Harry wanted desperately to get on with his life, but he even more wanted the mistakes that happen in the past to be fixed. Way back in his mind and deep down in his soul he knew his mistakes could never be fixed. All in all he was walking down the street thinking about how a sorry life he had and how lucky everyone around them had.   
  
Of course, there was one person in his life that had always been on his side ever since Ron and Hermione had stop being in touched. That lovely person was Laurie. (A/N: My name is not Laurie, so I am not adding myself to this story.)Laurie was Harry's girlfriend.   
  
Deep down Laurie knew Harry was not always sad and that he was handsome, since she saw old pictures of him. She truly loved Harry, but he was practically always sad. He never talked about what or why he was sad. He just was sad. Harry loved Laurie, but he had the love of his life in his arms and then she disappeared. The love of his life was Hermione.  
  
Laurie was looking at some old picture books, when a piece of paper fell out. Opening the parchment, she found out it was a letter to someone named Hermione. The letter stated only that Harry wanted to know what she was doing with her life. Something sparked curiosity in Laurie's mind, why had it never been sent. At that moment, Laurie set her mind to ask Harry once and for all what was going on in his life. Getting tired of looking at the picture books, Laurie got up to put them back when a pile of letters came out. The letters were addressed to two people, a person named Ron and a person named Hermione.  
  
While he was walking gloomily around, Ron was reading the paper, which had become a daily task. In one of the sections he saw a photo of a person who looked quite familiar. The text under the photo said that if anyone knew who this was to owl the Daily Prophet because the man was seen walking by the Ministry building showing no interest but was staring at the building.   
  
"Showing no interest, but staring at the building, ha, yeah right." Ron said to his girl friend, Lavender Brown.   
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Lavender, look at this picture and then look at the text under it." Ron said.  
  
Lavender walked away from the stove and to the paper to see what Ron was talking about. When she got there she could not tell who the man was but he did look familiar. She also found the text under the picture quite funny too.   
  
"Ron doesn't the man look familiar to you or is it just me?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Normally I would say it is just you, but the man does look familiar." Ron said.  
  
"Ron do you have any idea why they posted this article?" Lavender asked.  
  
"No, but I'll ask today at work." Ron said.  
  
"I have to go to work Lav, I'll be back this afternoon."  
  
"Ok Ron, I'll be off to work soon and I'll see you this afternoon too. Love you. Bye." Lavender said.  
  
"Love you too. Bye" Ron said as they kissed.  
  
He decided to walk to work today since he had time and his area at the Ministry was quite boring, but it did have juicy information that most of the public did not know about. Well, since Ron worked at the Ministry he knew that some of the workers there were paranoid and thought that they were being followed. So may be one of the workers saw the familiar man and thought the man was plotting to kill. But, back in his mind, Ron was trying to figure out who the man was. Then an idea hit him. The man could be one of his old time friends from Hogwarts that he no longer heard from, the friends that just fell off the earth after the disaster. The disaster the thought still haunted him. The thought was filled with memories no one should be allowed to remember.   
  
He wished so badly that someday he would hear from his old time friends, friends from the past. He only saw few, if any of them, allowing him to miss the old days. The old days that were filled with laughter, smiles, and friendship that could not be broken. A friendship that could not be broken ended up being broke.   
Seeing all the couples walking hand in hand reminded him of his love life. His love life, a life where you like this girl, but memories of your love of your life break up the relationship, was full of heartache. Girl after girl, he finally found his love of his life, again, Lavender. He found her but it wasn't like it was years ago. The jokes and laughter were gone and so were the double dates with Harry and Hermione. Since his thoughts were on Lavender, he thought if he should pop the question. Finally he came to a conclusion to do it this afternoon, since he already had the ring. Now all he needed was the courage. Oh, he had plenty of courage, but it was just hiding.   
  
Ron thought, just when I need you Harry, you are nowhere to be found. Just when I need you Hermione, you are nowhere to be found. Just when I need happy memories all I get are sad ones. That was just what he needed; he needed to find his friends. But, that was just the problem. He could not reach any of his friends not even one. He wrote letters to them, but they always returned back to him. Actually Pig, his very old owl, could not reach them. But that was plain weird. Everyone knows that owls can find anyone they set out to find. So, why could Pig not find Harry or Hermione? All of the sudden in his mind something flickered -unless they were dead! But way back in his mind he knew it was not possible for them to be dead. Or could it?   



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Well I'm not going to even start on explanations on why this story has no appeared. But I am sorry for the wait. I seem to be buried in more work than I can handle and I'm trying to make the pile disappear while trying to accomplish many tasks. I am working on the next part at the moment and my other story. It seems that I can't see over this army of Writer's Block. At least I didn't give you a 1kb story after this long awaited time period cause if I did everyone would probably kill me. 

Summary: More info on Hermione and this depressing atmosphere is not helping myself. You here more about Laurie, but you here even more about her and Harry in the next part. You also get an update in Ron and Lavender. I suggest you refresh your memory by rereading the first part. 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter books. I own everything else that is not from the Harry Potter books, I think.

****

Life of Mistakes: Chapter 2

By: Minzzer

It would be all over the Wizarding world if the boy-who-lived and the cleverest witch of her time died. They just probably forgot about me, old pal Ron. 

Hermione Granger was quietly reading in her huge library in her elegant mansion. But her mind was not on the book. If her old friends saw her now, they would not believe their eyes. Hermione Granger is not able to concentrate on a book, ha. You must be joking. But a nagging feeling in the back of her head was pestering her to the extremities of the world. She just could not think or concentrate on anything.

The feeling was a déjà vu kind of felling. To be more descriptive the feeling told her something would happen. This thought drove her crazy. What if she got news about her old friends from Hogwarts? Then again it could be news from work. 

Yes, Dr. Hermione Granger was head doctor of the Institute of Medical Research Medical Center. This Institute worked with both Magical and Muggle people. She flew or apparated to and from both America and England. To be more precise, she practically went all over the world and had mansions in almost every big city that she traveled often to. Luckily she had a high paying job with plenty of benefits. 

And still she, yes, Dr. Hermione Granger was still single unlike most of her colleagues. Her colleagues always joked about her love life. She hardly ever had a steady boyfriend. Of course men liked her but she could never give her whole heart to them. It was like something vital was missing, something that was essential to a relationship. A special something no words could describe. Besides the love of her life had long gone. He was not dead. Oh no, Harry was not dead. He just disappeared or what you call a last fight. Where any one of the two leaves and is never heard from again. Never. He just out of the blue, left with no message. She waited for years and years but he never came back. She was still deeply in love with Harry. She remembered that she use to love his sweet smile and his sparkling green eyes. To say the truth she still did. 

To most people Hermione Granger loved a life of royalty, a doctor who lives in a grand mansion. She was known both in the Muggle world and Wizarding world. But in her point of view she would rather trade places with many people. Of course she liked her life but some things in her life made her extremely depressed. Sometimes she would go through phrases of depression. Luckily she got out of them. The phrases of depression were not always that bad, but people around her and the ones who knew her well would start to worry about her. 

But tonight her thoughts were lingering on past memories, memories of her childhood. They were happy memories where everyone was happy. The memories had their ups and downs, but her life at the moment has hardly any ups. Most of it was speedily going down hill. She wasn't like those people who were suicidal. No, she was not. But she wasn't a perky happy person. In some ways life was going her way, and in others it wasn't. The thoughts of her life in her present state did not thrill her. It actually drove her to the point in that she would think of anything else if it could get the thought of her life out of her head. 

Her mind was getting so confused with all the variety of thoughts in her head that she finally slammed the book on the table and abruptly strode out of the room and to the balcony on the second floor. 

The nice, cool breeze blew through her dress. Most people would give her just one glance and think that dress must have cost a fortune. To most people she looked stunning with that dress, but she did not think in that kind of view. The way she thought is that it is just a dress. She considered herself a plan Jane but in truth she was an elegant young lady. With a Mercedes and a mansion backed by a secure job that paid well, who wouldn't think she was an elegant woman, a very rich young woman who at moments appeared to be in another world.

This was partially correct. Since her thoughts often laid in the past, and caused her many sleepless nights, making her appear red eye and sullen in the morning. At first glance, people who would see her in the morning would think she had too much to drink or cried her eyes out. This was also partially true. She would do these acts at rare moments when it seemed she had no hope left in her. But why would such a fortunate young woman need hope, many people thought. This case was different from other fortunate young woman. 

This woman's life was slowly deteriorating in front of her eyes. To her it felt like a slow, painful torture. A torture that would eventually kill if not stopped. For some unlucky reason nothing was stopping her torture. Hermione Granger's torture was not one of a dark wizard's doing. It was life's doing. The life's doing that some people's fate led to or the one of no hope of anything left. People around her could tell that something was hurting her deep inside. They felt sorry and sympathetic for her, but they could not help her. They did not know what was wrong. She, herself, knew, but she did not know how to help herself.

While the cool breeze blew, Hermione Granger looked up towards the heavens and stars. Looking at the sky above her, she started wishing that her life would one day come together. The night was beautiful and enlightened by the bright moon, but she was in no mood to be out on the balcony or in the house. So she went back inside, changed into some more casual clothes, grabbed her purse and keys, and exited the door. 

The outside of the mansion was a sure piece of art itself. With the fountain surrounded by the circle driveway and gardens thriving throughout the front, it looked like a mansion from those elegant European mansions. A European style mansion, with gothic structures along with modern structures from the bottom to top and front to back was a general detail about her mansion. The mansion also contained many stories; each furnished in their own special way. 

Leaving her mansion in her Mercedes, she drove around London until she decided to by at work. For some reason, she wanted to take a swim in one of the experimental suits she was supposed to test. Her main idea was that it might take her mind off things. Then again swimming in this certain pool, which was a new virtual pool, made you think that you were watching yourself swim from outside your body. It was like flying though she didn't enjoy it much, but she remembered how she would hang on to Harry when she was flying with him. He would always do stunts to thrill her.

Changing into her suit, which was a body suit that had enhancements added to help swimmers swim faster, she remembered she, had to meet with her parents and their friends tomorrow night for dinner. Why she had to she didn't remember. Maybe it was because she was going out of town next week again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Laurie goes to her parent's house for dinner*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing the sound of an echo of the doorbell ringing, Laurie stood patiently at the door.

Mrs. Keefe, Laurie's mother, stood up when she heard the pinging sound of the doorbell ringing. "Coming!" she yelled at the door. When Mrs. Keefe opened the door she was absolutely surprised because her daughter was at the door alone, when she was suppose to be with her boyfriend. But she wasn't crying either, which was good since it meant they probably did not break up. While entering the house they started a conversation. "Where's your boyfriend, Laurie?" she asked.

"He will be coming later tonight, Mom," Laurie replied.

"Oh, I was just wondering," Mrs. Keefe stated.

The two continued to update each other on their lives, while getting dinner ready. Mrs. Keefe mentioned to her daughter that Mr. Keefe was still out playing golf with some friends, and that he should be arriving home soon. During the conversation Laurie appeared to be in another world. Her mind kept on drifting back to the letters she found. What was Harry hiding? Similar questions kept on popping in her head. All of this did not get pass Mrs. Keefe. She started to notice since her daughter was over chopping the onions and that she didn't really participate in the other side of the discussion. Laurie just kinda agreed with what her mother was saying without giving a care what was being said. 

Her mother finally took the knife out of Laurie's hand and forced her to sit down. When she was sitting her eyes gave away her feelings. Laurie was confused and had no clue how to deal with her problems. Mrs. Keefe started to try to lure Laurie's attention from her thoughts and back to reality. After a few minutes it worked. Laurie's attention had wavered and then returned to what was going on in that lovely, cool night. Not much could be said since Mr. Keefe and Harry had not arrived at the Keefe residents yet. After the confrontation with what was going on in Laurie's life and she earnestly stating that she was fine and that nothing was going on, they both went back to adding the finishing touches. Although Laurie was lying through her teeth her mother said no more on the topic but her mother was still suspicious and would bring the topic back to questioning in a later time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron's life and everyone in it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was desperately nervous about later on the evening, even though he had it all planned with the help of his family. At the moment he was eating a dinner at the Burrow and most of his family was there. Most of them brought their families with them or girlfriends or in Ginny's case boyfriend. So the Burrow was filled with people and laughter was in the air. Laughter may have been in the air but the laughter still reminded some of the household of the past. Most of them didn't show it though. To Ron it looked as though he was the only one affected by the causes of fate and that everyone that should be affected were not affected or forgetting the past and getting on with their lives. 

Then again he was getting on with his life. He was going to ask Lavender Brown to marry him. He may have been getting on with his life but compared to the dreams in his childhood about his future he was not going anywhere fast. His dreams held a friendship with Harry and Hermione, but that all changed. 

The talking and gossiping was lessening while he was continuing his conversation with himself while talking to everyone around him especially Lavender. This was his cue. He rapt on a glass a stood up and said, " Attention everyone I have an announcement. " Then he continued to talk about his life and it became absolute rambling until Ginny started a coughing fit. This caught Ron's attention so he finally stopped and asked the big question to Lavender. " Lavender will you marry me?"

After a pause Lavender slowly responded with a yes, I'd be happy to be your wife. She had tears falling down her face, but the grin was what caught Ron's eye. Glad that she had said yes, Ron picked her up and spun her. Then he stopped and allowed her to regain her balance. Around the table the people congratulated the couple on their news and hoped they had a future full of happiness. 

Of course there was a few of people in the household who knew that the phrase was just there but not believed. Not all of them believed a future full of happiness could form after such destruction of the mind, body, and spirit. Although happiness was in the air, a burden was also competing for the attention. 

This burden wanted to rule the world. But some unseen force was fighting, but this force was slowly weakening. The burden was winning the battle, but to win this unseen war would have to depend on the actions of people who knew nothing of the war raging on around them. It all depended on them, the people of the world. The problem was that the war depended on the actions of the people, and with every action came added force to a side. 

Which side would have to depend what was deep down in their hearts? Whether they were on the side of the dark or the side of the light would hardly help any of the sides. It all depended on the people's true feelings. This was where the problem came into action; many of the people had guilt in their hearts, fear of the future, nightmares of the past, hatred in their hearts, pure evil in their hearts from the actions of life and fate itself. Very few were on the side of the light deep within their hearts. 

The hope that existed in the past, which had aided the people of the light side from the dark side, had long disappeared. To where it went only a few knew and their mouths were shut. Much thought the hope had disappeared with the many people had disappeared. A few people still thought that those people were alive somewhere and that one-day maybe they would return. Maybe one day the people would find a way to solve their problems, but for now they would have to live for a wish that may or may not come true. 

(I should stop here. But I won't)

Throughout live Harry had always wanted a normal life. This was probably the closest he could get to a normal life. Since he had left the magical life years ago, he was now living as a muggle who worked in an executive office of ministry affairs, the muggle ministry. His life contained people around him who knew nothing of what he left, since they were all muggles and thought that he had moved to England from Australia. They knew not that he had left friends and people who wee like family to him. They knew not that he to be the famous Harry Potter. A little bit of him was glad to have all the pressure off of him, but he still had his conscious, which wanted to go back to the world where he rightly belonged in. 

Now at work he remembered that he had to have dinner with his girlfriend and her family. Instead of doing his work he sat there in his office chair trying to make up a past. But since he didn't have the cunning ability to make such a believable plan that consisted of many details. Inside his mind he wished that Hermione Granger were there. He remembered that she was smart, cunning, and beautiful. He still loved her, but he was going out with Laurie. Of course she was a sweet girl, but she was not the right one for him. The right one would have to be Hermione Granger but she was not there. She was probably still living in the wizarding world. Maybe one day he could go back and start where he had left in the relationship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evening was nice and cool. Harry and Hermione were taking a stroll around the school grounds. They were officially the cutest couple. She wearing his cloak and his hand entwine with hers; they were both quietly talking about life and things that was just the usual gossip. Even thought the talk was light and airy they both knew what was at stake. Voldemort had gained power and was striking wherever he pleased. People where either going to his side or dying at his feet. 

There was hardly any Slytherins left at Hogwarts since the student had gone with their parents to help the dark lord. Hogwarts had extra protection in fear that Voldemort would strike. The students were fearful of what was happening outside the walls of the faithful school. Silence had taken over the old school. Since families were being torn apart the students were either going back to their families or left at school grief stricken. 

They both had decided to take a stroll to clear their minds. They were not suppose to be outside since of the danger around, especially Harry Potter. For some one who did not want attention, he had extra protection. He was truly confused. There was babble all over that the people of the wizarding world expected him to defeat the dark lord. Of course the teachers all tried to tell him that it was not true and they did not expect him to do so. 

Even his friends advised him to keep a low profile after graduation. That was just what he planned on doing. He would do so since the wizarding world was in chaos until he was ready to help in the battle. Since it was only a few months until the seventh years had to take the N.E.W.T.S. and until he and his friends eventually graduated from Hogwarts. It was hard to keep a low profile though if the papers where reporting about the destruction the dark lord was causing all over the wizarding world and in many of the readers' minds where, "Surely Harry Potter will defeat the dark lord. He did it once so surely he can do again. "

The night still held its essence in the air through. Even if the world was slowly crumbling to the ground at the very moment Harry and Hermione were taking a stroll. The original meaning for the stroll was to clear their minds and may be to disappear for a few hours together and be alone. At those words all their friends would start to whisper get a room while rolling on the floor in laughter. They would deny everything from that point on. But then they had the right to since all they ever did was talk. 

If an outsider considered talk a distraction from a subject in mind they would have to considered talk from girls in Hufflepuff, maybe Gryffindor, or even Ravenclaw. This talk of course would have to be gossip to be any close for a relaxed atmosphere to socialize in a peaceful state of mind. And even this atmosphere might not be enough. So even though the student's tried to clear their minds and retreat into a safe zone even for a few minutes, it was worth it to some of them. To some of them the outside held a great impact to them and their family. They tried to hide, but one can only hide so far. All they could hope for was that God would listen to their prayers and that maybe one day all this chaos would end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to Present. Hermione is testing a new product. (Remember she is swimming in the pool and is testing the new full body suit that was set on earth to accomplish the purpose of enhancing one's speed in water.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sppplllllllaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. (???) Hermione is dragged out of the pool and is choking and spitting water out. "Hermione are you ok?" Stephen asked. Stephen was one of Hermione's coworkers. Well, not exactly since Hermione was teaching Stephen some computer skills since he was an intern and striving to work in the Communication area for the Institute of Medical Research Medical Center. Stephen was also older than Hermione, not by much but still older, so out of respect she acknowledged him as a coworker. 

After a few minutes of choking water out Hermione replied in what seems to be a snappy tone and firmly stated that she was fine. Her tone replied that she would stand he ground and would not let anyone get the better of her. Stephen slowly starts to back away at the first hint of a not so nice Hermione coming. "Sorry I asked it's just that I was about to leave the building when I was passing by and heard a fit of splashing and spitting and gasps. Then I find you fighting yourself in the water and losing mercifully." Stephen stated with plenty of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ok, um, Stephen, um, I'm sorry about snapping at you. It's just that I haven't been in a good mood." Hermione replied. 

"In the mood…no one would be in the mood for anything if they are still had work at this ungodly hour." Stephen stated as if it were a mere fact.

"That reminds me why are you here at this ungodly hour?" Hermione asked.

"Why are you here?" Stephen asked.

"I asked first." Hermione stated.

"So your point is…Besides women first." Stephen stated.

"Humph. Alright I might as well." Hermione said.

A/N: I will see if I can maybe be able to get the next part up next week, but fate is against me. The army of Writer's Block is still holding strong. Please Review I want to know someone is still out there reading this. Minzzer 


End file.
